


That's my Moony

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaste Kissing, Drabble, High School AU, M/M, Young!Remus, Young!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Please, just one little kiss?"</i>
</p><p> <sup>A.K.A. A short little Remus/Sirius drabble from a year ago.</sup></p>
            </blockquote>





	That's my Moony

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short intro. Started this a year ago, just quickly finished it. About to hop on a plane! I'll be finishing many old fics this week. Stay tuned homies, many hugs! <3  
> Any comments are very much appreciated.

"Awwww Moony!"  
Sirius whined as he tugged at Remus' shoulders, bouncing with his boyfriend through the hallway.  
"We're in the school grounds Padfoot! What if the other students see us? Even worse, what if the professors see us?! What if we get expelled?!" Remus held his books tighter to his chest as the puppy faced wizard leaned closer.  
"Please, just one little kiss? I know you want to, I saw you staring at me this morning with those mischievous eyes of yours..." Lupin's breath hitched slightly and he closed his eyes for a short second, continuing to stride down the hallway, growing desperate and staying concentrated on one thing only: finding somewhere where he could kiss his boyfriend senseless. But for now, he could always just play hard to get and be that innocent little student that he made out to be.  
Sirius' eyes darted to his young lover's face, which was now blushing a bright pink.  
"Come on, be rational. They won't expel us for loving each other. And plus, if anyone does see us, which they _won't_ , I'll take the blame."  
"I don't know, I-"  
"Please, Remus?"  
Remus sighed and turned promptly into a small lane behind the classroom block. Letting his books fall to the floor, Remus swiftly grabbed Sirius' jacket and shoved him up against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Their tongues swirled in motion and Sirius gasped at the surprise, pushing back into him and running his fingers through Remus' hair. Remus' hands settled at Sirius' hips as he began to grind teasingly against his lover. They moaned into the kiss, fiery love burning hotter than ever before. A strong need to regain breath parted them and they rested their foreheads together.  
Humming with content, Sirius returned Remus' smile with a grin.  
"That's my Moony."


End file.
